


Saying things (that you can't say tomorrow day)

by Meggie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggie/pseuds/Meggie
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu si innamora di Javier Fernández quando ha poco più di diciotto anni.Si innamora piano, al contrario di tutto quello che ha sempre fatto nella vita, buttandosi a capofitto e stringendo i denti.Yuzuru Hanyu si innamora di Javier Fernández quando ha poco più di diciotto anni. E poi, quasi dieci anni dopo, impara a come sopravvivere a tutto quello.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Saying things (that you can't say tomorrow day)

**Saying things (that you can't say tomorrow day)**

Quando succede, quando inclina leggermente il viso, le guance in fiamme, la mano sinistra completamente sudata appoggiata sulla spalla di Ayumi e la mano destra stretta a pugno e ferma sulla sua coscia, quando sente sotto le labbra quelle della ragazza più carina della sua classe, non accade nulla di quello che gli avevano detto i suoi compagni di classe.

È… ok. Dura poco più di qualche secondo e Yuzuru non ha idea se abbia fatto tutto giusto, ma …

Solo ok.

_Oh ok, immagino non sia male,_ è l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare in quel momento e per un istante si dimentica anche dell’imbarazzo.

(Solo per un istante).

Ayumi lo guarda, le guance più rosa del solito e le labbra appena appena umide e Yuzuru pensa _Oh, sono stato io._ E gli viene un po’ da ridere, ma cerca di trattenersi perché potrà non essere stato come se lo aspettava, ma non riderà di certo in faccia ad Ayumi.

Lei continua a guardarlo e sembra che voglia dirgli qualcosa, ma finisce con lo scuotere la testa e distogliere lo sguardo, ridacchiando sottovoce. È solo alla sua risata che Yuzuru toglie la mano dalla sua spalla e si concede un mezzo sorriso anche lui. Non sa che fare. Che si fa dopo? In tutti i racconti dei suoi amici, nessuno gli ha mai detto come dovrebbe andare avanti e Yuzuru non ne ha idea. Dovrebbe baciarla di nuovo? Ma Ayumi non lo sta più guardando, troppo impegnata a fissare l’orlo della gonna, e tutto sommato…

Tutto sommato non ha molta voglia di ripetere subito l’esperienza.

Si è sempre aspettato qualcosa di più… almeno a sentir parlare i suoi amici.

(Ok, non che si sia mai fidato di tutto quello di cui si vantavano, soprattutto non di Yoshihiko-kun, che aveva decisamente manie di grandezza e una fervida immaginazione, ma Daiki-kun sembrava quantomeno più convincente nei suoi racconti, anche se meno entusiasta).

Più di cosa, in realtà, non lo sa neppure lui. Ma qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata meglio di un semplice, _Oh ok, immagino non sia male_. E invece è il massimo a cui riesce a pensare, in quel momento.

Si aspettava una sorta di adrenalina che esplode nelle vene, come quando deve atterrare un triplo-triplo. O la sensazione di puro e incontaminato _WOW_ di quando un triplo axel finisce perfettamente. Qualcosa del genere. Solo senza salto. Magari con qualche sensazione in più nella pancia. Un po’ meno rischioso a livello fisico. Qualsiasi cosa.

Non un _Oh, ok, immagino che non sia male_.

È carina, Ayumi. I capelli lunghissimi, quasi fino a metà schiena, e neri neri neri. Fermati da un lato solo da un paio di mollette con dei brillantini azzurri. Yoshihiko-kun era stato così geloso quando Yuzuru gli aveva detto che sarebbero andati insieme in sala giochi.

È una delle ragazze più carine della sua classe. E Yuzuru l’ha appena baciata.

E forse non è stato così sconvolgente, così emozionante, ma Yuzuru continua a non sapere che fare e a non riuscire a guardarla negli occhi, così, quando lei si rialza dalla panchina su cui si sono seduti dopo essere stati più di un’ora in sala giochi e gli chiede, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, se avesse voglia di riaccompagnarla verso casa, Yuzuru gliene ne è grato.

È gentile, Ayumi. Gli passa i compiti quando per l’ennesima volta si presenta in classe dopo esserseli dimenticati a casa. E ride sempre quando fa qualche battuta. Yuzuru non sa ancora bene cosa pensare della questione bacio, ma ipotizza che gli è andata tutto sommato bene, che Ayumi ha deciso di uscire con lui e quindi qualcosa di giusto deve averlo fatto.

_(“Non ti dirà mai di sì”._

_“Solo perché non ha detto di sì a te, Yoshihiko-kun, non vuol dire che non lo dirà a Yuzuru-kun. Lui è molto più gentile con le ragazze. Alle ragazze piace quando uno si comporta bene con loro”._

_“Oh, sta zitto Daiki-kun!”_

_“E come volevasi dimostrare…”_ )

Ci pensa per giorni. Ci pensa da quando ha riaccompagnato Ayumi a casa, da quando lei l’ha salutato a un paio di case di distanza dalla sua, abbracciandolo e poi concedendosi un mezzo bacio sulla guancia, incredibilmente vicino alla bocca.

A quanto pare, oltre a essere gentile, Ayumi è anche molto più coraggiosa di lui.

Ci pensa di continuo. Non al bacio. Solo a quello che ha in testa. Forse è lui il problema, forse è colpa sua se il massimo a cui è riuscito a pensare -

(Se il massimo a cui ancora adesso pensa).

È solo un _Oh, ok, immagino non sia male_.

( _“E allora, com’è andata con Ayumi-san?”_

_“Bene…”_

_“… e poi? Solo bene? Che avete fatto?”_

Yuzuru aveva guardato Yoshihiko e scosso la testa. _“Te l’ho detto, siamo stati in sala giochi, poi al parco e poi l’ho riaccompagnata a casa”._

_“Sì ma io voglio sapere le cose interessanti. Io vi racconto sempre tutto…”_

_“Yoshihiko-kun, nessuno te l’ha mai chiesto”_

_“Daiki-kun, tu stai zitto”._

Yuzuru aveva riso, prima di tornare a finire i suoi compiti).

Ci pensa alla sera, quando guarda il soffitto, esausto dopo un allenamento. Ormai è certo che la colpa sia stata sua, è sicuro di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, di non essere stato abbastanza.

La seconda volta, la seconda volta andrà meglio.

È un pensiero confortante.

( _Bugiardo_. Non ha nessuna voglia di riprovare una seconda volta. È terrorizzato che possa essere peggio della prima e-)

La seconda volta è ormai una settimana dopo a quel primo tentativo. E va meglio. Va tutto molto meglio e lui-

È solo meno in imbarazzo. Solo un po’ meno. È comunque arrossito, e Ayumi sa di frullato alla fragola, cosa che tutto sommato ha senso, dato che hanno appena lasciato la gelateria a due isolati dalla scuola.

Tutto lì. Questa volta sa di fragola, questa volta è durato qualche secondo in più. Yuzuru ha ancora il viso in fiamme. E niente niente niente nello stomaco.

( _“Oh, è stato pazzesco! Le ragazze sono pazzesche! Voglio rifarlo all’infinito. E con la lingua!”_

“ _Yoshihiko-kun!”_ )

Yuzuru continua a non essere sicuro su cosa fare, su cosa dire, su come comportarsi.

Si chiede se gli hanno mentito, i suoi compagni. Se anche loro si sono sentiti così. Perché Yuzuru continua a guardare Ayumi, a osservare il tutto oggettivamente, e sa, lo sa, che è carina da morire, sa che ogni volta che le fa un complimento lei arrossisce, sa che quando ride delle sue battute non è perché sono così tanto divertenti, e sa che tutto sommato non è stato così male baciarla.

Lo sa.

Ma continua a non essere così sicuro di volerlo rifare. Dev’essere lui il problema.

Quindi forse deve solo provarci di nuovo. Metterci più impegno.

Va avanti ancora un po’, tra di loro. Giusto un paio di settimane. Qualche uscita sporadica. Qualche gelato in più. Qualche altro bacio (un po’ meno imbarazzo, un po’ meno novità, un po’ meno tutto. Solo un po’ più di bravura, forse. E forse, nemmeno quella).

E poi, finisce.

(Com’era giusto che fosse, Yuzuru lo sa. Si sente solo dispiaciuto nel rendere triste Ayumi, Ayumi che è sempre stata gentile con lui. Fin troppo.

E Yuzuru ha solo quattordici anni, ma sono abbastanza per capire che se da _Oh ok,_ le cose ancora non si sono evolute in qualcosa di più - di più di cosa, di nuovo, non avrebbe saputo dirlo-, allora forse non è proprio destino.

O forse è lui che non sa come comportarsi in queste cose. Forse avrebbe solo dovuto fingere un altro po’ e basta).

Quando il giorno dopo aver chiuso con Ayumi la vede in classe mentre parla con le sue amiche, Yuzuru è triste solo per un momento.

(E non è comunque abbastanza da fargli rimpiangere ciò che è successo il giorno prima).

Ogni tanto ci ripensa, a quel Yuzuru quattordicenne. Vorrebbe andare da lui, picchiettargli in fronte e dirgli “Non è colpa tua, piantala di pensarci”. Ma di anni adesso ne ha molti di più. E le cose le ha capite da tempo. Non è colpa di quel Yuzuru se neppure aveva idea, adesso lo sa.

È facile col senno di poi, col senno degli anni e di una consapevolezza diversa.

È facile, adesso, sapere quello che vuole veramente. Quello che può prendersi con una sicurezza che ha trovato nel tempo.

_(E tutto sommato, anche ora, non smette di mentirsi e di nascondersi le cose da solo. Ha imparato alcune cose, ma altre… altre ancora non può dirle. Dirle le rende troppo reali. E così le mette da parte fino a quando non lo fanno soffocare. Forse è ancora quel ragazzino quattordicenne che non sa che fare davanti a un primo bacio che non avrebbe dovuto essere)._

È facile adesso provare quasi tenerezza per quel Yuzuru.

(Non ha nessuna pietà, però, col Yuzuru di oggi. Tutto sommato, forse dovrebbe concedersi un po’ di respiro anche in questo caso.

“ _Non sei solo, non sei solo tu, non puoi pensare come se fossi un ragazzo qualsiasi, un’intera nazione è sulle tue spalle, per quanto terribile e soffocante, è anche un grande e importante onore. Dovresti ricordarlo_ ”.

E Yuzuru lo ricorda perfettamente).

Si sente soffocare. E poi, respira di nuovo.

La prima volta che si ritrova con la mano di un ragazzo nei pantaloni – non la prima volta che ha baciato un ragazzo, quella è stata a diciassette anni, prego – ha poco meno di diciannove anni e Yuzuru pensa che sia un’età accettabile.

(In realtà, in quel momento, non pensa assolutamente a nulla di tutto quello. Il pensiero, quello coerente, è arrivato ore dopo, quando ormai è nel letto a guardare il soffitto, senza riuscire a dormire, nel silenzio della sua casa a Toronto).

Ipotizza che i suoi amici, quelli in Giappone, si aspettassero più resoconti sulla sua, di mano, infilata nelle mutandine di una ragazza (magari di una ragazza straniera), e invece –

_Ah._

Invece è un po’ tutto diverso e Yuzuru non pensa non pensa non pensa. Si prende tutto quello, si prende quel momento in cui può avere poco meno di diciannove anni e baciarsi con un ragazzo e lasciare che lo tocchi tra le gambe senza pensare a niente. Solo per qualche momento.

(Un istante, un istante per lui, un istante in cui è solo Yuzu e sa che non dovrebbe farlo, sa che dovrebbe rimanere concentrato, ma non saranno questi minuti a portarlo fuori rotta.

Un istante in cui può essere Yuzu).

Sa che non significa nulla. Non è così stupido da pensare che Isaac possa essere veramente interessato a lui (o almeno, non abbastanza dal passare la sua mano dall’accarezzarlo in mezzo alle gambe ad accarezzargli una guancia. Sa bene che la prima cosa non presuppone la seconda.

E non è poi così sicuro di volere entrambe le cose).

Ma in quel momento cerca di prendersi tutto e di non pensare a niente. Lo bacia ed emette un suono che lo fa imbarazzare. Sembra un quattordicenne.

Ma Yuzuru a quattordici anni non avrebbe neanche mai pensato di avere la mano di un altro ragazzo infilata nei pantaloni. Quindi forse no, non sembra un quattordicenne.

Sembra solo un ragazzino che non ha mai fatto nulla del genere, e Yuzuru non sa se sia veramente meno imbarazzante della prima ipotesi.

Isaac ridacchia contro il suo collo, ma non commenta. Non è male, Isaac, un po’ più alto di lui, ma non troppo, capelli corti di un castano indefinito, gli occhi con una vaga sfumatura verde, un ragazzo come tanti. E come tanti, non è nulla, per Yuzuru. Si chiede se tutto sommato sia un pensiero orribile, il fatto che stia facendo tutto quello con qualcuno con cui non ha nessuna intenzione di parlare il giorno dopo, con qualcuno che non lo chiamerà, che non gli chiederà di uscire, che non gli interessa abbastanza per volere dell’altro, ma solo quello, solo la sua mano nei suoi pantaloni e-

(Pensa che non vorrebbe comunque uscirci. Che non saprebbe che dirgli. Che non avrebbe tempo. Che non avrebbe voglia. Che quello va bene, è solo un orgasmo, non è di certo la prima volta che ne ha uno e l’unica cosa che cambia è solo che quella non è la sua mano. Ma non vuol dire niente.

Pensa che se gli interessasse, sarebbe così troppo complicato. Così troppo tutto insieme. Una costante fitta in mezzo al costato, quasi mancasse il respiro. Qualcosa di persistente e impossibile da togliere.

_Qualcosa come-_

No. Va bene così. Non è un pensiero orribile, è onesto.

È onesto.

_Bugiardo_ ).

“Sei silenzioso,” commenta Isaac con le labbra contro il suo collo. Yuzuru lo sposta leggermente, _niente segni_ , e Isaac sembra capire anche senza parole.

Torna a baciarlo sulla bocca e Yuzuru si aggrappa alla sua spalla mentre la mano dell’altro lo stringe con un po’ più di forza.

“Voglio succhiartelo,” mormora Isaac e l’inglese di Yuzuru non sarà particolarmente buono, ma ha più di una vaga idea di cosa voglia dire.

Si sente le guance avvampare. “No,” risponde secco, “Così”, prima di fargli scivolare la lingua tra le labbra e di spingere il bacino verso la sua mano.

Isaac non parla più e quando Yuzuru geme di nuovo con una voce un po’ più acuta del solito, venendo nella mano dell’altro, non riesce a non pensare che tutto sommato non è stato male.

Non vuol dire niente, ma a volte non avere significato è la cosa migliore. Vai a letto e ti risvegli ed è come se non fosse successo niente, perché niente è quello che è successo.

_Lavora duramente._ Da che ne ha memoria, è sempre stata l’unica cosa che si è sempre ripetuto nella testa. Lavora duramente e sarai a un passo da ciò che desideri di più. Lavora duramente e potrai ottenerlo. Lavora duramente e ti avvicinerai alla vittoria.

(Sa benissimo che c’è un sacco di falsità in quella frase. Ma è anche l’unica cosa su cui ha sempre potuto fare affidamento, il suo lavorare sodo sempre e comunque. Sempre e comunque. A volte, doveva farsela bastare).

Lavora duramente e il resto non esiste. Non c’è. Non è altrettanto importante.

_Dimenticalo._

_Toglilo. Strappalo. Buttalo via._

Tutto sommato, sono pensieri rassicuranti. Un unico mondo, una sorta di tunnel da cui non può non può non può permettersi di uscire.

(Come se poi non fossero lì, pronti a rimetterlo in riga, come se potesse fare tutto quello che desidera).

Javier è la variabile. L’imprevisto. Il fuoristrada.

Yuzuru non può veramente mentire a sé stesso e pensare che non abbia influito in alcune delle sue scelte. Non è così stupido dal non sapere dal non vedere dal non capire.

(L’aveva capito fin troppo bene, fin troppo presto. Per quello era riuscito a fermarlo sul nascere. Per quello era riuscito a tagliarlo via al momento opportuno).

Javier è l’incognita.

Come un problema da risolvere.

Yuzuru si è sempre rifiutato di risolverlo. Una due tre quattro decine di volte.

_Non voglio non voglio non voglio._

E poi, l’ha lasciato avvicinarsi troppo. _Stupido stupido stupido._

Se ti avvicini troppo, poi ti bruci.

La prima volta che vede Javier pattinare dal vivo, lo osserva con la stessa clinica espressione con cui l’ha osservato in video.

Ha qualcosa di diverso da lui, Javier. Ha qualcosa in più (ha anche qualcosa in meno, continua a ripetersi per rassicurarsi da solo).

È libero.

Lo guarda da lontano, lo osserva come osserva tutti i suoi avversari, come qualcosa da studiare, come una materia particolarmente ostica.

Come qualcosa di particolarmente interessante.

L’aveva sempre guardato da lontano. Poi, a poco più di 16 anni, inizia a osservarlo da vicino.

Vicino vicino vicino.

_Ma se ti avvicini troppo poi ti bruci._

Non l’avrebbe permesso. Non si sarebbe avvicinato troppo, non sarebbe mai accaduto. È una questione di priorità e Javier, - Javier che lo fa ridere, Javier così gentile, Javier _troppo_ gentile, Javier perennemente innamorato di qualcosa e di qualcuno e libero libero libero – non la è. Non può più essere la sua. Ha chiuso con tutto quello che poteva portarlo lontano da ciò che vuole. Ormai, non può più permetterselo.

Ormai, ha deciso di non essere più solo Yuzuru.

No. Non si sarebbe mai bruciato.

Quando ha quasi quindici anni, in un giorno di fine estate in cui a parte piovere piovere piovere non succede nient’altro, bacia Saori.

Lo ricorda così, per le pozzanghere enormi sull’asfalto e il rumore delle cicale quasi assordante. Saori è carina, non quanto Ayumi, ma carina, con i capelli fino alle spalle e il viso leggermente allungato. Sembra più grande dell’età che ha. È solo quella sicurezza che sfoggia, che la fa apparire più matura, certa di quello che sta facendo.

Almeno lei… almeno lei sembra sapere cosa fare.

Yuzuru non ha nulla di quella sicurezza. Fuori dal ghiaccio, sta ancora cercando di capire come comportarsi, fuori dal ghiaccio, quando si toglie i pattini, quando non è più il ragazzino prodigio, chi è realmente?

Yuzuru bacia Saori e pensa solo all’umidità che gli fa appiccicare la maglietta contro la schiena e al respiro di lei contro le labbra.

“A che stai pensando?” gli chiede Saori.

E lui pensa a come sia diverso rispetto a quello successo con Ayumi. Due ragazzini incapaci di parlarsi e in balia degli eventi.

Yuzuru sorride. “Nulla di particolare, in realtà…” _Bugiardo_ , “… fa veramente caldo, però”.

Saori lo guarda e lui si sente in imbarazzo per tutt’altro motivo rispetto al bacio. Ha gli occhi così scuri, lei, che Yuruzu si chiede se la gente non finisce per perdersi dentro e non pensare a nulla.

( _Ma tu stai pensando._

_Bugiardo_ ).

Lei allunga una mano, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto. “Sta riprendendo a piovere, forse dovremmo andare.”

_Andare dove?_ Vorrebbe chiedere Yuruzu, ma apre solo l’ombrello e inizia a camminare, seguendo lei, cercando di evitare le pozzanghere e pensando di nuovo alla maglia appiccicata alla schiena. _Che schifo._

Quando arrivano in prossimità della fermata dell’autobus, Yuruzu ipotizza sia tutto finito.

Saori sale sul primo che passa, in direzione opposta alla sua, una mano alzata per salutarlo e un sorriso sulle labbra. “Ciao, Yuzuru-kun, ci vediamo!”

“Sì, ci vediamo!”

La saluta con la mano, guarda l’autobus chiudere le porte e poi ripartire e non sente nulla, una giornata di fine estate in cui ha solo piovuto così tanto da lasciare delle enormi pozzanghere sulla strada e un’umidità che quasi gli impedisce di respirare.

Non bacerà più Saori.

_Non è male, ma è veramente tutto qui?_

Non è facile all’inizio al TCC. L’inglese e la lontananza da casa e il chiedersi continuamente se ha fatto la scelta giusta, se poteva fare diversamente, se tutto quello servirà a qualcosa.

Non è più solo Yuzuru, adesso deve puntare più in alto. Là fino a dove nessuno del suo paese si è spinto.

Non basta essere un bambino prodigio per un oro olimpico. E quando non sei più un ragazzino d’oro, cosa sei? Cosa rimane di te?

Quando cade – quando cade _di nuovo_ , la terza cazzo di volta sul quadruplo salchow in tre salti consecutivi – rimane a fissare un attimo il soffitto altissimo della pista. Il ghiaccio sta iniziando a farsi sentire sotto la schiena, ma non pensa a niente. Sente le lame degli altri sfrecciare accanto ma non li guarda. Osserva le travi del soffitto, pensa ai kilometri che lo separano dal Giappone – _è veramente troppo tardi per fuggire via da qui?_ , pensa per un istante, un solo minuscolo istante, prima di sbuffare. Come se potesse tornare a casa dopo tutto quello che ha dovuto fare per andarsene. _Illuso_. _Senza medaglie al collo, che cosa sei? Solo qualcuno che è fuggito_.

“Ehi,”

Yuzuru gira la testa e osserva Javier dal basso. Ha una mano verso di lui e un sorriso sulle labbra, ma nessuna presa in giro nel suo sguardo.

Yuzuru afferra le sue dita e si rimette in piedi. “Grazie,” mormora ripulendosi i pantaloni dal ghiaccio.

“Dovresti provare a non entrare così velocemente, anche se, beh, è impressionante da vedere,” ride Javier e lui capisce forse la metà delle parole che gli sta dicendo. Spera di nuovo che non lo stia prendendo in giro per le cadute.

Javier si blocca e lo guarda. “Uhm… più lento. All’inizio,” ripete piano, e quello è qualcosa che capisce, Yuzuru può lavorare con quello.

“Ok!” fa per allontanarsi, prima di rigirarsi verso di lui e sorridergli, “Grazie!”.

Il resto dell’allenamento non va molto meglio, Brian continua a guardarlo dal bordo pista, ma sembra tranquillo e Yuzuru rilassa le spalle e prova a fare quello che gli ha detto Javier. Non ha molto successo, ma ok, ci si può lavorare su.

(E almeno, per i successivi quaranta minuti, riesce a non pensare a come sarebbe – _impossibile_ – fuggire e tornare in Giappone).

È alla fine dell’allenamento che Javier si avvicina di nuovo a lui, di nuovo sorridente. “Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?”

Yuzuru lo guarda, è abbastanza sicuro di aver capito la domanda, ma non risponde subito. Sa che sua madre lo sta aspettando al di là delle vetrate. Sa che non sarebbe un problema. (Sa che non è lì per farsi degli amici).

“Uh…” distoglie lo sguardo dal sorriso di Javier, passa la bottiglietta da una mano all’altra, “Non posso-”. Non sa come proseguire la frase, come sempre in quei giorni, le parole non gli vengono in inglese e la sua mente si rifiuta di collaborare.

( _Vorrei ma non so neanche come fare a parlarti… e dovrei andare a casa a studiare. Non posso. Non posso. Non posso. Non dovrei_ ).

Javier continua a sorridere, scuotendo la testa. “Ok, nessun problema. Ci vediamo allora!”

( _“Ciao, Yuzuru-kun, ci vediamo!”_

L’aveva salutato così, anni prima, Saori. Non aveva avuto neanche la tentazione di rivederla una seconda volta).

“Sì. Ciao!”

Vorrebbe allungare una mano.

( _Non posso. Non dovrei_ ).

Ma si gira dalla parte opposta, si siede, e inizia a sfilarsi i pattini.

Ha qualcosa di diverso, Javier, e Yuzuru non è sicuro che ciò sia effettivamente un bene.

È qualcosa che gli si insinua sottopelle, lentamente, senza fare rumore. All’inizio, Yuzuru neppure se ne accorge. Lo lascia lì, in balia dei giorni dei mesi e dei sorrisi, lo lascia nascosto, al sicuro da occhi indiscreti, da malelingue, da gente che mormora mormora mormora, la gente mormora sempre. L’ha imparato da tempo.

Non fa rumore, si muove con disinvoltura dentro di lui, trova rifugio nelle serate in cui si concede di pensarci, di indugiare per un solo istante.

_Se solo-_

(È un pensiero pericoloso, lo ferma sempre in tempo, prima che diventi altro).

Ha qualcosa di diverso, Javier, diverso da ciò che si aspettava, diverso da lui. Non si ferma a pensare troppo, non si ferma non si ferma non si ferma.

Non è sicuro che sia effettivamente un bene. È pericoloso. E per quello lo tiene a debita distanza. Per quanto può, per quanto riesce.

Ogni tanto, solo ogni tanto, abbassa la guardia, e tutto quello gli entra ancora più sottopelle, ancora più nel profondo, in balia di un sorriso di un abbraccio di una battuta, di qualcosa che non è niente di più di quello, un sorriso un abbraccio una battuta, ma cosa potrebbe essere, se solo-

(Niente. Non potrebbe essere niente, non può permetterselo. Non si brucerà).

Può permettersi di distrarsi con qualcun altro, un ragazzo senza nome, qualcuno che non rivedrà mai, ma non Javier, non nei corridoi delle competizioni, non _lì_.

(Ha messo subito fine a tutto quello, dopo Keitaro, il suo primo bacio con un ragazzo, in un angolo mezzo in ombra del palazzetto di Sendai, il cuore a mille più per la paura che qualcuno lo scoprisse che per quello che stava facendo, e comunque il totale imbarazzo con cui aveva guardato l’altro, e per la prima volta la certezza che -

_Oh, ok, allora era questo ciò che intendevano_.

Si erano baciati una due tre quattro volte, Yuzuru aveva quasi il fiatone, alla fine, e il cuore a mille.

Voleva baciarlo di nuovo. E l’aveva fatto, il giorno dopo, nello stesso posto. Arrossendo come la prima volta, Keitaro era più grande di un paio d’anni, e l’aveva guardato, gli aveva detto “Lo rifacciamo anche domani?” e Yuzuru aveva solo annuito. E poi di nuovo il giorno dopo, sempre nell’ombra, fino a quando Keitaro non si era staccato da lui, un mezzo sospiro tra le labbra, “Non possiamo più farlo, i miei mi hanno beccato con Takashi-kun,” e Yuzuru era rimasto un attimo spaesato, prima di capire.

_Oh_.

Aveva annuito, mentre Keitaro già si allontanava da lui, e Yuzuru aveva deciso che non sarebbe più successo così. Non ci avrebbe più creduto).

Non con Javier. Non con Javier che si insinua sottopelle, ma che non potrebbe mai manifestarsi al di fuori. Non con Javier, per cui cambierebbe tutto, tutto per lui. Non più nell’ombra di un angolo di un corridoio, con la paura di essere scoperto e poi, e poi, e poi-

(E poi, perde una volta e una seconda e una terza, contro Javier.

E vuole batterlo, vuole essere migliore, vuole vincere, deve vincere, deve vincere per forza.

Pensa, _“Se è contro di te, se è contro di te posso perdere, solo per questa volta, posso farlo. Se vinci tu, sono felice”_.

Pensa, _“Non posso vincere sempre, anche se vorrei, ma anche tu te lo meriti. Ti meriti le medaglie, ti meriti tutto”._

Pensa, _“Voglio l’oro, ma accanto a me, sempre, voglio che ci sia anche tu. Voglio tutto”._

Tutto.

E Javier, Javier lo consola, Javier lo stringe, Javier gli mormora “Sei sempre tu il numero uno, sei sempre tu il vero campione”.

E Yuzuru pensa, _“Voglio tutto. Tutto”_.

Gli manca il respiro, perché non sono più solo le medaglie, quelle che vuole.

_“Voglio te”._

Ma non allunga una mano, non si brucerà).

Non ha bisogno di Javier.

(Javier che lo guarda, da vicino, da troppo vicino, e Yuzuru non capisce cosa voglia, la maggior parte delle volte.

Che cosa vuole. Che cosa-

E Javier che si allontana. O forse è lui, forse è lui che si sfila dalla sua presa, mai abbastanza forte da trattenerlo, ma sempre lì, sempre presente. Se solo Yuzuru fosse stato abbastanza coraggioso da fermarsi).

Non ha bisogno di qualcuno, di una parte mancante, di un pezzo da incastrare. Avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lui - ha vissuto senza di lui - ha vissuto mille e più vite, tutte diverse, tutte in direzioni inaspettate. Ha vissuto volendo sempre di più.

Non ha bisogno di Javier. Ma lo desidera con una ferocia quieta e sottopelle, che scorre silenziosa senza manifestarsi. Non è una necessità che non lo fa respirare. È una volontà costante e silenziosa. È lì.

Ci ha fatto l’abitudine.

(È stato costretto. Perché dopo anni, impari a convivere un po’ con tutto. Con le aspettative. Con l’asma. Con un dolore costante in qualche parte del corpo.

Con un cuore rattoppato e messo in gabbia. Con un amore sottovoce).

Ha imparato che non sarebbe mai riuscito a cancellare parti di sé. Può solo accantonarle per un momento, ma questo non le rende meno importanti o inesistenti. Le rende solo meno visibili.

Per chi è andato a tanto così da perdere tutto tutto tutto (troppo), ogni tanto, dover tagliare via qualcosa (qualcuno) sembra più qualcosa di necessario che di doloroso.

Non per questo fa comunque meno male.

Quando prima di Pyeongchang, mesi e mesi e mesi prima, decide che togliere tutto per arrivare lì, dove nessun altro si è mai spinto, è un sacrificio accettabile, Javier è il primo a essere eliminato.

( _Bugiardo. Ti illudi di avere tutto sotto controllo, e poi, alla prima occasione, vacilli._

_Perché non hai tagliato via nulla, l’hai solo nascosto nella polvere._

Come se non potesse spostarsi, come se non potesse tornare visibile. Un po’ più impolverato, un po’ più sporco e stanco, ma sempre lì, solo maltrattato.

Yuzuru non ha mai imparato a custodire sul serio quello che si strappava periodicamente via dalle mani).

Ha sempre voluto tutto per Yuzuru Hanyu. Ma per Yuzuru, per Yuzuru e basta, ha messo a tacere qualsiasi cosa. Ha tagliato via tutto, per un Yuzuru Hanyu sempre su un podio e una medaglia al collo. Ha strappato dalle mani di Yuzuru Hanyu ogni altro desiderio, l’ha racchiuso in una scatola e l’ha lasciato in disparte. È rimasto lì. Sempre presente, sempre in silenzio. Per Yuzuru non c’è veramente nulla. Piccole briciole abbandonate da Yuzuru Hanyu. Colui che vive volendo troppo troppo troppo.

(Mai abbastanza per Yuzuru. Per Yuzuru, non rimane quasi niente).

Guarda Javier, accanto a lui, e pensa che ne sia valsa la pena. Che sono arrivati lì, entrambi, che saliranno sul podio insieme, uno accanto all’altro, ancora una volta, ancora una. Ce l’hanno fatta.

E poi, Javier gli dice che sarà l’ultima volta.

E Yuzuru pensa, _“No”._

Pensa, _“Perché? Perché dev’essere l’ultima volta? Non può esserlo. Che cosa farò io?”_

E si sente egoista e gli viene da piangere e vorrebbe aggrapparsi a lui e dirgli che non può farlo, non può andarsene da lui.

È stato Yuzuru a tagliarlo via, e adesso, adesso che cos’è rimasto? Una medaglia, quella che ha sempre desiderato, e poi-

( _Un giorno avremmo potuto parlarne. Un giorno avremmo dovuto-_ )

“Non posso farlo senza di te,” gli mormora contro la spalla, il tessuto della maglia che raccoglie le sue lacrime e Javier gli accarezza la nuca. Dovrebbe smettere di piangere. Dovrebbe.

Ma Javier sembra sempre avere qualche strano potere capace di oltrepassare qualsiasi sua barriera e insinuarsi sottopelle, in profondità, lì dove solo Yuzuru è nascosto, lì dove si arriva a fatica, perché deve tenere tutto protetto, tutto al sicuro. Lì, dove c’è anche Javier.

Javier che lo stringe a sé, Javier che non lo lascia e per un istante Yuzuru chiude gli occhi e si prende tutto quello, con mille luci puntate addosso, ma ad occhi chiusi c’è il buio e al buio non si vede, al buio, può essere solo Yuzuru.

“Certo che sì,” mormora alla fine Javier, separandosi da lui. Yuzuru scuote la testa e si asciuga le guance.

Il mondo li guarda, li vede salire sul podio. Il momento più alto delle loro carriere. E sono insieme. Yuzuru si gira e Javier è lì, solo un po’ più in basso, ma è lì.

Potrebbe allungare una mano e sfiorarlo.

_Un giorno avremmo dovuto parlarne._

Non lo vede per quasi una settimana.

Pensa a lui ogni singolo giorno.

Ipotizza sia normale. E poi, si chiede cosa voglia dire, la normalità, per loro due. Per loro due che sono tutto e niente insieme. Due parallele che proseguono per la loro strada.

Senza mai toccarsi. Senza mai bruciarsi.

(E si chiede se, almeno una volta in quei giorni, anche Javier abbia pensato a lui).

È prima delle prove del gala che decide di scrivergli. Non spera in una risposta. Non spera in nulla, Yuzuru. Non ha neppure qualcosa da dirgli, che non sia _“Complimenti. Te lo meriti. Ti meriti tutto”._

( _Perché non ci meritiamo anche altro? Perché ho deciso sempre io per entrambi?_ )

E invece Javier bussa alla sua stanza. Ovviamente Javier bussa alla sua porta. Come se potrebbe mai comportarsi male con lui.

Come se Javier potrebbe trattarlo come ha fatto Yuzuru, tagliandolo via per mesi e mesi e mesi. Come se non esistesse.

Ha qualcosa di diverso, Javier, l’ha sempre avuto.

“Come hai-”

“Ho i miei metodi,” gli sorride Javier prima di scivolare nella sua stanza.

Adesso che è lì, davanti a lui, non sa neppure cosa dirgli.

_Non ho mai voluto allontanarti dalla mia vita._

_Bugiardo._

Ancora adesso pensa che sia stato l’unico modo per arrivare fino a lì, perché con Javier accanto…

Che sarebbe successo se fosse finito un po’ troppo vicino a lui, in quei mesi?

Quando chiude la porta e si gira verso Javier, lui è lì, davanti a lui, il suo solito sorriso (bellissimo bellissimo bellissimo, merda) sulle labbra. Ha una medaglia d’oro sul mobile della stanza. E Javier davanti a lui.

Sarebbe così semplice avere tutto, tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato. Ma cosa rimarrebbe, poi, di quel tutto.

“Scusa,” mormora distogliendo lo sguardo.

Javier annuisce. Non gli serve neanche spiegare il perché gli stia chiedendo scusa.

_Scusa per averti allontanato. Per aver preferito una medaglia a-_

_Scusa._

“Yuzu,” sospira, si passa una mano tra i capelli, incerto, “penso che dovremmo parlare…”

Non vuole parlare, Yuzuru.

Dovrebbero. Avrebbero così tante cose da dirsi. Da spiegarsi.

Anni. L’ha guardato per anni e anni e anni. E se allunga una mano, adesso Yuzuru può bruciarsi.

E per la prima volta si chiede se dev’essere così forte, sempre così forte, da allontanare tutto, dal volere troppo, ma mai per Yuzuru, sempre e solo per Yuzuru Hanyu.

Ma ha una medaglia d’oro lì, a un paio di metri da lui. Perché perché perché per una volta non può prendersi qualcosa che vuole Yuzuru.

Lo fa con la punta delle dita. Sfiorando la guancia di Javier e lui ci prova, a dirgli qualcosa – e sì, dovrebbero parlare, Yuzuru lo sa -, ma lo accarezza e la sua pelle del suo viso è ruvida sotto la sua mano. E se lo sfiora con le labbra, poi, che cosa succede?

_E se sfiora la sua bocca?_

Yuzuru si chiede se è la prima volta che Javier bacia un uomo. Se per lui è diverso. E se ci ha mai pensato, a lui, prima che accadesse. O se sta accadendo e basta.

Qualcosa senza pensarci (qualcosa senza importanza?), qualcosa che poi ti porti dentro, poco più di un ricordo o un pensiero o l’impronta di un paio di labbra senza volto.

Yuzuru spera di non diventare tutto quello.

Poco più di un niente.

Ma la verità è che non sa cosa sta offrendo, in cambio. La verità è che non sa cosa sta facendo (oppure sì, ma ammetterlo è più difficile. C’è una semplicità disturbante nel fare qualcosa semplicemente perché la si desidera abbastanza, una semplicità a cui non è abituato).

Per Yuzuru… per Yuzuru non è qualcosa di sconvolgente, non è qualcosa che gli toglie il respiro. Ma è qualcosa a cui si aggrappa prepotentemente, l’adrenalina ancora in corpo, la medaglia posta in un angolo della sua stanza e nelle orecchie ancora il boato ancora gli applausi ancora il battito reboante del suo cuore. Sta battendo anche adesso, un po’ più dismesso, un po’ più silenzioso, _pum pum pum_ costante che quasi Yuzuru si chiede se non sia troppo poco, se non dovrebbe essere ancora di più di più di più.

Le dita della sua mano tremano leggermente, quando accarezza la nuca di Javier. Tremano, quasi emozionate, e Yuzuru neppure se ne accorge.

Le labbra di Javier emettono un gemito strozzato e Yuzuru lo cattura con la propria bocca, prima di farlo scivolare direttamente in fondo al suo stomaco. In mezzo alle sue gambe. Si sente avvampare dalla reazione. _Come un ragazzino_ , pensa. Forse sono solo gli ormoni e la non abitudine e Javier, Javier che lo accarezza sul fianco e Javier che non è troppo, non è tutto, ma è quello che ha sempre desiderato, è tutto l’abbastanza che gli è sempre mancato.

Javier è suo, per un momento, il tempo sufficiente per farci l’abitudine, per giocare con quel pensiero, per andare un po’ oltre, con la mente, e solleticare l’idea di far scivolare le mani sotto la sua maglia e poi togliergliela e accarezzare con la bocca la sua pelle e inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e sollevare lo sguardo per essere sicuro che lo stia guardando, che sia fisso su di lui, che non si perda un secondo di quello, che lo voglia così tanto così come lo vuole lui e-

Yuzuru si separa da lui.

Non può. Si sta bruciando.

È stato suo per un momento. Il tempo di un pensiero, il tempo di un’illusione, di giocare con la fantasia e immaginarsi di essere qualcun altro, di essere solo Yuzuru, solo Yuzuru, solo Yuzuru.

Non può.

“Javi, non posso… io non…”, scuote la testa. L’inglese, sempre queste parole bloccate, sempre queste parole mancate.

Javier gli accarezza una guancia con il pollice.

Yuzuru lo vorrebbe. Lo vorrebbe così tanto. Così tanto. Vorrebbe dimenticarsi di essere sé stesso e per una volta cancellare tutto, solo per un po’, il tempo di baciarlo di nuovo, il tempo di averlo ancora ancora ancora.

Javier gli sorride, prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia e allontanarsi leggermente da lui.

È sempre così dolce Javier. Sempre quel suo cuore enorme che non ha paura di mostrare in giro.

E Yuzuru vorrebbe allungarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Vorrebbe afferrarlo e tirarlo a sé per quei quattro barra cinque centimetri che li separano.

Un niente. Basterebbe così poco. Così poco.

E invece lo lascia andare. I polpastrelli che sfiorano i riccioli alla base del collo, le dita che rimangono ancora un istante sulla nuca dell’altro, quasi a volersi aggrappare lì, per un ultimo momento, per allungare qualcosa che è già finito.

(Qualcosa che in ogni caso deve finire).

Adesso ci sono sei sette otto nove e poi dodici quattordici ventuno centimetri tra di loro.

Ne vorrebbe ancora di più. Per essere sicuro, per essere certo che la sua volontà vacillante non venga tradita.

È Javier ad allontanarsi da lui ancora un po’. E Yuzuru sente il cuore fare un tonfo, giù verso lo stomaco e poi-

E poi chissà dov’è finito.

Yuzuru non lo sente più. Forse se l’è preso Javier e se lo sta portando via. E Yuzuru non ha neppure la forza per fermarlo.

_È ok, è tuo in ogni caso. Tienilo._

( _“Riguardo a ieri-”_

_“Non dovremmo parlarne…”_

Javier non ha insistito. E Yuzuru non ha detto altro.

Un istante, e Javier è dall’altra parte della pista, lo sguardo per terra.

Sempre in silenzio. Sempre mai abbastanza. Sempre sempre sempre le parole ferme in gola.

Ha sempre dato la colpa all’inglese, Yuzuru.

Forse deve iniziare a pensare che la colpa sia sua e basta).

La vita va avanti. Per quanto banale, Yuzuru l’ha imparato sulla propria pelle, ormai da anni. Non c’è niente che possa veramente fermarti, al massimo puoi deviare dalla tua strada, ma il tempo, il tempo non si ferma mai.

Ogni tanto pensa a Javier, un pensiero custodito nell’ombra della sua stanza. Ogni tanto parla con lui – non abbastanza per essere qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, ma sufficiente da provocargli qualcosa lì, nel petto, qualcosa che porta dentro di sé da così tanto tempo che ormai avrebbe quasi paura a staccarsene.

Non ha bisogno di Javier nella sua vita, ma il pensiero, lì, in un angolo, è rassicurante. Anche quando lo vede con la sua nuova, ennesima, ragazza. La vita va avanti, anche quella di Javier.

Fermarsi, poi, per cosa. Per qualcosa che non è stato, che avrebbe potuto essere, che avrebbe desiderato così tanto, così tanto, se solo fosse stato qualcun altro, e non Yuzuru Hanyu. Se solo non avesse avuto tutto il Giappone sulle spalle.

(Ma negli anni, e con l’età, impara anche che sì, può avere un’intera nazione addosso. Ma che ha il diritto di prendersi qualcosa per sé stesso. Qualcosa da tenere con sé, e che sia solo suo. Qualcosa di prezioso).

Non è facile. Non è facile quando Javier torna a Toronto e finalmente lo rivede, dopo un anno così difficile, così assurdo per tutti loro, per il mondo intero.

Si è fermato tutto, e poi, piano piano, tutto è ripartito.

E si ritrovano lì, Javier che ha poco più di trent’anni e Yuzuru scherza un attimo con lui, perché ormai _è vecchio, Javi, non è più quello di una volta_ , e Javier ride, il suono che rimbomba sulla pista, e Brian che sorride a poca distanza da loro.

Non è facile e invece, è più facile del previsto.

(Non è più il ragazzino che non sapeva far altro che guardare da lontano).

Deve rimanere lì per tre settimane, Javier, il tempo del campo estivo di Brian.

Tre settimane, con Javier di nuovo sulla pista, vicino a lui. Abbastanza vicino da sfiorarlo.

“Yuzu,” Javier è accanto a lui, la borsa sulla spalla e ai piedi già le scarpe da ginnastica. È a Toronto solo da un paio di giorni, e lì, al TCC, è venuto solo per un saluto veloce. _Da domani Brian mi farà lavorare, però…_ aveva borbottato mentre metteva via i pattini.

Yuzuru gli sorride, mentre si infila a forza una scarpa da ginnastica.

“Non so se sei impegnato, ma pensavo… se hai voglia, non so, magari di mangiare qualcosa qui vicino? È… da un sacco che-“

“Ok,” risponde lui, senza guardarlo in viso e afferrando già il telefono per scrivere a sua madre. “Dove vuoi andare?”

E quando lo guarda negli occhi, si rende conto di quanto tempo – quanti anni – ha passato a negarsi qualsiasi cosa, anche un pranzo con un amico, per qualcosa – o qualcuno – che dettava leggi dall’alto. Javier è sorpreso, glielo vede negli occhi.

“Uh, qui accanto c’è un posto che fanno degli hamburger e non so se-”

“Ok,” risponde solo.

“Ok,” ripete Javier.

Alla fine, prendono solo delle patatine fritte, seduti in un tavolo all’angolo.

“E così anche Beijing…”

“Già…”

“Per l’oro?”

“Come minimo!”

“Dio, mi fai paura a volte” ride.

Yuzuru lo guarda, senza rispondergli. Continua a bere la sua Coca Cola, guarda fuori dalla finestra e poi, di nuovo, torna a fissarlo negli occhi. Javier sta ancora sorridendo, ancora quel modo di guardarlo.

( _Sono anni, e ancora siamo qui. Anni e ancora non parliamo. Ed è colpa mia, solo mia_ ).

“E se non vinci?”

“Non posso pensarci adesso,” scrolla le spalle, bevendo un altro sorso di Coca, “partecipo, quindi posso solo pensare di dover vincere. Devo vincere per forza.”

“Yuzu-”

“Se vinco, che fai?” mormora.

“… ti manderò un messaggio di congratulazioni, immagino.”

Un’altra medaglia. E poi? Quando finisci di essere un ragazzo d’oro, che cosa rimane di te?

_Che cosa rimane di me?_

“E se perdo?”

“… ti scriverò qualcosa per consolarti.”

“Non voglio essere consolato,” appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo e torna a guardarlo, a guardarlo come si guarda qualcosa che si desidera con un ardore e una forza da far male, “Non ho mai voluto essere consolato.”

_Ho sempre voluto tutto e troppo. Ho sempre preso quello per cui ho lavorato tutta la vita._

_Ma per Yuzuru, per Yuzuru ho lasciato indietro qualsiasi cosa. Per Yuzuru ho lasciato indietro anche me stesso._

Javier allunga la mano sul tavolo. “Cosa vuoi, allora?”

_Voglio te._

Non ha il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce. Ma non ha più paura di pensarlo. Si considera abbastanza maturo da non nascondersi più dietro a delle mura. Sono passati anni, e se allunga una mano forse non si brucerà. Forse sentirà solo il calore dell’altro.

Appoggia le dita sul palmo di Javier. Non gli risponde, si limita a sorridergli, prima di tornare a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

La mano di Javier è calda, sotto alla sua. E pensa che sia perfetta.

È il giorno dopo, che si ritrovano a casa di Javier. Un airbnb poco distante dal TCC, il posto perfetto per passare lì qualche settimana.

Javier continua ad osservarlo come un curioso animale in gabbia. Non sa cosa aspettarsi da lui.

In verità, neppure Yuzuru sa cosa aspettarsi da sé stesso. Ma quando sono usciti dalla pista, sua madre neppure c’era, avvertita fin dall’inizio della giornata che sarebbe tornato dopo, da solo, a un certo punto.

Si chiede se Javier l’abbia notato, se il mezzo sorriso con cui gli ha chiesto se avesse voglia di fare qualcosa insieme fosse dovuto a quello, o al fatto che Yuzuru gli abbia risposto subito, “Andiamo a casa tua”. Si chiede se Javier voglia la stessa cosa.

O se abbia sbagliato tutto, in quegli anni, in quel momento, in quell’istante.

Sono seduti sul divano, la tv accesa di sottofondo, un fruscio indistinto che né lui né Javier stanno ascoltando.

Yuzuru riesce solo a guardare lui. Il suo profilo, i capelli leggermente più lunghi del solito, le ciglia lunghissime.

“Javi,” lo chiama piano, osservando l’altro girarsi verso di lui, “Posso baciarti?”

Non gli risponde. Gli sorride, prima di sporgersi verso di lui e premere le labbra contro le sue. Sono passati anni, ed è tutto uguale e tutto diverso. Se ripensa a quella prima e unica volta, a Pyeongchang, gli sembra di essere una persona completamente differente. E poi, il cuore nel petto è lì, che si fa sentire, e quella cosa, perennemente sottopelle, emerge, con una ferocia che ha sempre associato a una volontà di vincere e non a-

(A lui. Ha sempre voluto anche lui, con la stessa intensità con cui puntava a una medaglia.

Non ha più paura di ammetterlo).

“Va bene come risposta?” mormora Javier contro le sue labbra.

Yuzuru sorride. “Non lo so. Dimmelo ancora,” prima di baciarlo di nuovo, fa scivolare la lingua tra le labbra dell’altro e si spinge contro di lui, le braccia strette attorno al suo collo e il suo corpo contro il suo, così vicino, così vicino da sentirne il calore al di sotto della maglietta. Così vicino da bruciarsi.

“Andiamo a letto,” gli dice mentre respira contro il suo collo, appena sotto l’orecchio, le labbra che gli sfiorano la pelle e lo sente sospirare contro di lui, un lungo respiro che Yuzuru avverte contro il suo corpo.

“Tu passi sempre da niente a tutto, così, in questo modo?”

“… a letto intendo per-”

“Sì, lo so, Yuzu, penso di esserci arrivato,” ride.

“Non vuoi? È ok se non vuoi”.

“Non è che non voglio,” un altro sospiro, “Ma non so neanche cosa vuoi tu, in realtà. Vuoi andare a letto insieme? E domani? Sarà tutto come prima o… non lo so, Yuzu. Abbiamo fatto mesi… anni a parlare a malapena. A parlare veramente, intendo”.

Yuzuru si allontana da lui, quel tanto che basta per guardarlo negli occhi.

Vorrebbe dirgli, _Ho sempre provato così tante cose. E non ho mai avuto il coraggio di trasformarle in parole._

Tutte le cose che non gli ha mai detto.

Tutte le cose che ha sempre tenuto nascoste, alla maggior parte dei suoi amici, alla sua famiglia, ai suoi fan, alla sua nazione. Sempre lì, in un angolo al buio.

“Non sono bravo a parlare,” ammette alla fine.

“… questa è una cazzata,” Javier non lo sta guardando. Fissa lo schermo della tv, davanti a lui, “quello che ho sempre pensato è che avessi paura di far entrare qualcuno nella tua testa. Far entrare veramente qualcuno,” si gira verso di lui, gli accarezza la fronte con le dita e poi il naso e le labbra e Yuzuru le bacia piano, vorrebbe che Javier lo toccasse così ovunque, “Ma Yuzu, devi dirmi almeno qualcosa. Non pretendo che tu mi dica tutto, ma ho bisogno di qualcosa. Se non fossi… se non fossi tu, sarebbe più facile. Ma siamo noi due, Yuzu, e dovremmo almeno parlarne, almeno… devo sapere che cosa vuoi da me. Perché non so se è la stessa cosa che voglio io”.

Abbassa lo sguardo per un attimo. È ancora contro di lui, il suo fianco ancora premuto contro il suo petto.

“Non sto parlando di avere qualcuno per fare sesso… posso... posso trovare qualcuno da portare a letto”.

“... Yuzu, non ho mai messo in dubbio che tu possa trovare qualcuno da portare a letto senza particolare fatica”.

Si morde il labbro e sospira.

“Ma non voglio solo quello. Ho sempre... ho sempre voluto di più. Ho sempre voluto cose che non potevo avere”.

“Potevi… potevi, Yuzu”.

Yuzuru continua a sfiorargli il viso. La guancia di Javier è ruvida dalla barba e Yuzuru vorrebbe solo appoggiare sopra le sue labbra. Vuole baciarlo di nuovo, vuole baciarlo così tanto, e prendersi una volta per tutte quello che ha sempre voluto. Vuole dirgli che ha già tutto, di lui, che deve solo chiederlo, che ce l’ha da così tanto tempo e chissà se Javier lo sa, di portare un pezzo del suo cuore in giro con sé da anni.

Javier lo guarda, gli occhi fissi e le labbra appena umide. Yuzuru le sfiora con la punta delle dita, sente il respiro dell’altro sulla pelle e nella sua testa per un momento si chiede perché non abbia allungato una mano prima, per sfiorarlo così. Dopo tutti quegli anni, adesso lo sta toccando e non scotta.

Non ha paura che per Javier possa essere diverso, lo sente sotto le dita, e negli occhi dell’altro e, quasi lo imbarazza ad avvertirlo nella morsa che ha nel basso ventre.

Vuole baciarlo di nuovo, vuole affondare le dita nei ricci dei suoi capelli, spingersi verso di lui e baciarlo come ha sempre desiderato farlo. Come ha fatto una volta, anni prima, e poi, come un idiota, si è separato da lui. Anni prima, l’ha spinto via.

Vuole baciarlo, come e più di allora.

Stupidamente e senza pensare a nulla.

E quindi, fa esattamente quello.

E Javier, _oh Javi_ , Javier lo stringe a sé, finalmente, le sue mani sulla schiena e la sua bocca contro la propria e Yuzuru vuole tutto quello e anche di più.

Vuole tutto, tutto, tutto.

E per la prima volta, se lo prende.

Lo sente sotto di lui – lo sente dentro di lui – muoversi e togliergli il respiro, la sua pelle sudata che scivola contro la propria e il rumore indecente che fanno i loro corpi insieme.

Continua a guardarlo in viso, Javier, gli occhi scurissimi fissi su di lui, solo su di lui.

_Non guardare nessun altro, solo me. Solo me._

“Javi…” la mano si stringe al polso di Javier e in gola l’ennesimo gemito e per un attimo pensa, _Potrei restare tutto il giorno a letto a fare sesso con te, un intero giorno a fare questo, solo questo_.

Lo guarda, lo guarda negli occhi, ed è ciò che ha sempre voluto, ciò che non si è mai permesso di avere.

(Ciò che non si è mai permesso di sperare).

Un viso con un nome da custodire, qualcuno da ritrovare il giorno dopo, qualcuno di prezioso.

_Javier_.

Si muove sopra di lui, accarezza il petto di Javier con una mano, guarda il suo viso sudato e gli occhi non si staccano da lui, catturano ogni gemito, ogni movimento del suo bacino, ogni carezza della sua mano. Vuole che Javier dimentichi anche il proprio nome. Deve ricordarsi solo il suo, gemere solo il suo, di nome.

_Solo me, guada solo me._

Le mani di Javier gli stringono i fianchi, e le cosce e poi di nuovi i fianchi e il petto e una mano rimane lì, sopra il cuore, mentre Yuzuru si spinge ancora più in basso e sente Javier andare ancora più a fondo dentro di lui.

E quando viene, si lascia cadere in avanti, addosso a Javier, mentre il suo sperma rimane sul basso ventre dell’altro, tra i loro corpi, nudi e sudati e indecenti e perfetti. Sospira contro il suo collo, il sudore della loro pelle che si mischia, e poi, si ritrova con la schiena sul materasso, Javier sopra di lui che lo guarda e si muove si muove si muove dentro di lui e poi-

Lo bacia e si prende il proprio nome direttamente dalle labbra dell’altro, spezzate in un gemito.

Si riprende quelle due sillabe e le tiene con sé.

_Yuzu Yuzu Yuzu._

“L’avevi mai fatto con un ragazzo?”

Javier scoppia a ridere. “Yuzuru Hanyu e le domande scomode”.

“È una domanda scomoda?” lo bacia sul petto, prima di rimettersi a tracciare linee immaginarie sulla sua pelle con la punta delle dita.

“No… e no, la risposta è no”.

“Quindi sono il primo…”

“Ah! Adesso abbiamo Yuzuru Hanyu e la competitività, parte 300”.

“Però sono il primo, giusto?” sorride. Vuole baciarlo di nuovo.

“… sì, sei il primo. Adesso ti procuro anche una medaglia” dice, picchiettando due dita sulla sua fronte.

“Uhm no, va bene così. Per questa volta”.

“Carino da parte tua”.

Yuzuru ridacchia, prima di spingersi verso di lui e baciarlo. Gli morde un labbro, Javier, piano, per scherzo, e Yuzuru sorride contro la sua bocca.

(Non riesce a credere che sia qualcosa che può concedersi. Baciare un uomo che ritroverà il giorno dopo. E quello dopo ancora. E ancora. Vuole ritrovarlo sempre. Vuole avere tutto quello. Tutto).

“Non è tutto qui, giusto?” mormora contro le sue labbra.

“Tutto qui?”

“Solo questo. Domani mattina… domani mattina cosa siamo?”

Javier gli accarezza una guancia, e poi i capelli, prende tra le dita una ciocca con cui giocherella.

“Cosa vuoi essere?”

“Con te. Anche dopo”. Non sa dopo cosa. Ma dopo quello. Dopo esserci andato a letto. Dopo averlo avuto per un pomeriggio. Lo vuole di nuovo, vuole quello che non si è mai concesso.

Qualcosa per Yuzuru. Solo per lui, solo per il ragazzino quattordicenne che pensava di essere sbagliato e poi quello di sedici, spaventato a morte perché voleva qualcosa di così diverso, così terrorizzato da quello che gli stava succedendo prima di capire che poteva essere ok.

(Ma nell’ombra, dove nessuno poteva vedere. E in un angolo, dove il giorno dopo non avrebbe più trovato nessuno).

“Ok. Allora a quanto pare vogliamo la stessa cosa”.

(Non ha aspettato dieci anni per portarlo a letto. Ha aspettato dieci anni per trovare il coraggio di non scappare via).

“Non te ne penti, poi, di me?

È una domanda stupida. Yuzuru si chiede se Javier possa predire il futuro.

(Spera di no. Spera che non sappia cosa verrà domani o il giorno dopo, o quello dopo ancora. Spera che si affidi al fatto che qualcosa, questa cosa, possa andare bene e che non sappia, forse, che non c’è speranza).

“Perché dovrei pentirmene, Yuzu? So a cosa sto dicendo di sì”.

_Sai quanti anni ho aspettato? Sai cos’ho eliminato dalla mia vita? Sai cosa non sono mai riuscito a tagliare, neppure quando pensavo di aver bruciato tutto attorno a me?_

“Ci siamo già baciati. Dopo l’olimpiade…”

Javier ride, “Lo so. C’ero anch’io…”

“Ma dopo… dopo non c’è stato nulla. E magari, magari vorresti così”.

“Hai pensato che mi sia pentito di averlo fatto, all’epoca?”

Yuzuru scuote la testa.

_A volte ho solo bisogno di sentire le cose a parole. Anche quelle che fanno male._

“Lo volevo,” prosegue Javier, “Lo volevo tantissimo”. Javier che lo capisce quando non parla. Javier che va sempre oltre, sempre verso di lui, anche quando Yuzuru non fa altro che spingerlo via, cercando di recidere quella cosa sul nascere. Perché se non c’è, non può fare male.

(E invece rimane sempre, sottopelle. Sempre a pungere, un fastidio costante, un prurito che non va mai via, un pensiero nel retro della mente.

Lo tagli lo bruci lo nascondi.

Non vuol dire che non ci sia più).

“Anch’io. Volevo baciarti così tanto,” mormora, “Voglio… non voglio lasciarti andare,” ed è la confessione più profonda che abbia mai fatto a voce alta.

È terrificante.

Yuzuru Hanyu si innamora di Javier Fernández quando ha poco più di diciotto anni. Si innamora piano, quasi per sbaglio, mascherando il tutto sotto falsa ammirazione e voglia di competizione. Si innamora quando non sa che farsene, di tutto quello, quando è troppo e scotta e a parte evitarlo di continuo, evitare di pensarci, evitare di farlo crescere, non fa.

Si innamora piano, al contrario di tutto quello che ha sempre fatto nella vita, buttandosi a capofitto e stringendo i denti.

Si brucia e lo butta via e con altrettanta ferocia lo riprende e lo stringe e si scotta di nuovo. Lo accarezza piano.

Yuzuru Hanyu si innamora di Javier Fernández quando ha poco più di diciotto anni. E poi, quasi dieci anni dopo, impara a come sopravvivere a tutto quello.

Allunga una mano e trova già quella di Javier. Non lo stringe tra le dita, e Javier non stringe la sua. Va bene così, ogni tanto dovrà andarsene di nuovo, ogni tanto tornerà.

Javier gli sorride e Yuzuru riesce solo a pensare a quanto voglia baciarlo di nuovo, a quanto non abbia per niente voglia di ripartire il giorno dopo, a quante ore e giorni e mesi passeranno prima di poterlo sfiorare ancora.

Ma va bene così, ipotizza.

Adesso, non si scotta più.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce come controparte di [Been wondering if your heart's still open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771557), uno spaccato che invece raccontava il punto di vista di Javier. Si possono leggere tranquillamente divise, ma, nell'insieme, danno probabilmente un quadro più completo.   
> Non mentirò, è stato difficile scrivere il punto di vista e la storia di Yuzuru, ma alla fine eccola qui.  
> E, proprio come la sua sorellina, anche questa prende il titolo da "Do I Wanna Know?" degli Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> Qui invece l'amorevole fanmix di [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile): [I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570098)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570098) by [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile)




End file.
